iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Hart: Relationships
Relationships Family Sarah's mother's name is Annie Hart and she is a real estate agent. She is also the one who sold Henri and John their house in Paradise. Sarah has unnamed two older brothers and a younger sister in the book version. In the movie version she has one younger brother, who likes to play games at diner time. It's unknown what became of them following Sarah's disappearance. Although Sarah wanted to contact them numerous times after escaping Dulce Base and let them know she is okay she decides against it knowing it would be dangerous to her family and the Garde. John Smith Sarah met John on his first day of school. She took some pictures of him and BK. They met again in Astronomy class. They were partnered up in Home economics class. They became friends and gradually became romantic. They shared they first kiss during the Halloween festival. They started to date after that. After John saved Sarah from a housefire in Mark James, Sarah's ex-boyfriend's house he revealed that he is an alien hiding in earth. Sarah said she didn't care and she loved him no matter what. She saves him from a mogadorian who tried to kill him during the battle in the High School. When John was leaving Paradise she admitted packing his stuff was the hardest thing she has ever done in her life. John promised to return and said loric only fall in love once. After John is being considered as a terrorist after he left Paradise Sarah relentlessly defended him. She lost many of her friends in the process. When John came back to see her, both of them met in a nearby park. Two of them kiss. She wanted to go with John since her life in Paradise was unbearable but John refused saying she won't be safe with him. Sarah suspected John was cheating on her with Six. John and Sam were later captured by the FBI and taken away. They were reunited again when John broke into Dulce where she was being held captive in. When she first saw John she thought Setrákus Ra was trying to trick her again. But when she saw the rest of the Garde she believed it was really John. John said he loved her and loved her only. She nearly dies after getting hit by Ra's whip but John saves her with his newly developed healing legacy. After being rescued Sarah travels with John and the rest of the Garde to Nine's penthouse. Two of them share a bedroom but their relationship hasn't progressed beyond kissing. Whenever things get intimate they are interrupted by the Garde or the Mogs. She says to him that she want to do more "than sit in the sidelines and hope everything will turn out okay". When Ella puts John into a coma Sarah refuses to leave John's side until Malcolm forces her to eat and sleep. She fights the mogs trying to save him. When John finally wakes up she is happy but she tells him to go after the mogs who had kidnapped Ella. In the end John tells Sarah to get Nine's fastest car and meet him near the zoo. They part ways after a kiss. Sarah comforts John when he feels like he is in over head after the loss of another Garde and the kidnapping of Ella. After receiving a message from Mark she decides to head to Alabama to help him. Before leaving she tells John to think of her as a solider rather than his girlfriend and tells him she can be more of a help away from him. She tells him not to come rushing if she missed one check in call. After a tearful goodbye she leaves with Bernie Kosar. While she's gone she checks in with him daily and constantly worry about his safety. Mark James Mark is Sarah's ex-boyfriend. They dated for about two years and during that time she started to drift away from her friends and family and started to drinking and being mean and judgmental and her grades started to slip. So her parents sent her to spend the summer with her aunt in Colorado where her attitude changed. After returning Sarah broke off her relationship with Mark, but Mark wasn't ready to end the relationship. He constantly bullied John since he has become close to Sarah. Sarah mentions his bullying is one of the many reasons that they aren't together anymore. During the Halloween Hay Ride Mark and his friends kidnaps Sarah and he claims he wanted to talk to her. Later John makes Mark apologize to Sarah before throwing him in the nearby river and Sarah slaps him. During the battle of Paradise High School Mark hides inside the school and keeps Sarah safe. After John leaves Paradise both of them start to become friends and support each other through aftermath of the battle. Both of them are nearly killed by unknown someone for poking around in Sam's backyard after the battle took place there. When Sarah goes missing Mark frantically looks for her and leaves town to save her when he finds out that she is being detained in Dulce FBI Base. After discovering TWAU blog Sarah emails Mark. She gets a reply from him saying he needs help. She heads to Alabama to help him. She helps him with the blog and gather valuable information for the Garde. She worries for him when his bullet wound worsens and forces him to go to the pharmacy to get some medicine. When they were ambushed by mogs they fight their way out with the help of Bernie Kosar. They both head to GUARD, a friend of Mark's home base. Emily Knapp Emily is a friend of Sarah from Paradise, Ohio. They went to Paradise High School before it was destroyed in the battle. Sarah introduced Emily to Sam and both of them dated briefly until Sam left Paradise with John and Six. Her friendship with Emily crumbles after John is suspected to be a terrorist and has kidnapped Sam. When they were in Nine's penthouse Sarah talks about Emily and said she would be jealous since Sam is now interested in Six. Allies Sam Goode Sam and Sarah went to the same highschool. Even though they were in the same school they didn't interact with each other very much since John arrived on Paradise. They became friends through John and even introduced him to Emily Knapp, another friend of Sarah to him. Sam and Emily dated briefly before Sam left Paradise with John and Six. According to Sam both of them have shared some weird experiences. Both of them were kidnapped by Mark and his friends during the Halloween Hay ride, both of them were present at the battle of Paradise High School, apart from Mark, Sarah and Sam are the only two teenagers to befriend the Garde. They both are in love with a Garde member, and they both have been captured and tortured by mogadorians and Setrákus Ra. Once they even shared a prison cell even though Sam was unconscious at the time. After being reunited Sarah admits it was good to have Sam around since she was feeling lonely because she was the only human before Sam and his dad arrived on Nine's penthouse. Sarah comforts Sam when he feels useless and fears that he will be captured again. She tells him whatever happened to him was over and he's safe. When John falls into a coma he comforts her telling everything would be alright even though neither of them believe it. Both of them fight off the mogadorians that invaded Nine's penthouse after the Garde left to retrieve Five's chest. When Sarah gets shot, Sam helps her. They seems to have a strong friendship. Number Six Sarah first met Six during the battle in Paradise High School where she came looking for John. She was jealous of Six because she thought Six is very pretty and that John had cheated on her with Six. But when Six was put in her cell she changes her mind about her. Six was injured and Sarah comforted her. While staying at John Hancock Center Six and Sarah forms a friendship. Six trains Sarah with firearms and even lets her come on their trip to Arkansas to find Five. During their road trip they talk and joke with each other. Six and Sarah both tease John about where he would go, Sarah and Six both laugh when he says Disneyland. Number Seven, Number Nine and Ella She didn't have much interaction with the other Garde. She helped Marina with chores. She was annoyed by Nine's behavior. She tried to save Ella when mogs ambushed the safe house in Chicago but failed. Mog eventually took Ella away. Malcolm Goode Malcolm is Sam Goode's father and acted as an unofficial parent figure to her. He forced her to eat and rest when John fell into a coma and refused to leave his side. Adamus Sutekh Adamus is a rogue mog with a legacy to create earthquakes which was gifted to him by Number One. While John and other Garde was hesitant to accept him but Sarah was very welcoming towards him. He complimented his efforts and tried to smooth things between him and John. Adam set up a safe email connection for her to contact Mark James. Lexa Lexa, also known as GUARD was a friend of Mark James. When mogs found their hideout in Alabama Sarah and Mark along with BK headed to her home base where she revealed herself to be from Lorien. Agent Walker and the FBI Agent Walker started to follow her around since John left Paradise claiming to protect her. She was interrogated for three hours by FBI agents after she was arrested for meeting John when he returned to Paradise. She was eventually captured by FBI and taken to their base in Dulce. Enemies Setrákus Ra and the Mogadorians Mogadorians have tried to kill her in various occasions because of her relationship with John. They even tortured her for information in Dulce Base. Setrákus Ra is their leader and took the form of John to mentally torture her and struck her when she tried to slap him. Number Five Number Five revealed that he was working for the mogs in the Everglades and eventually killed Number Eight. Category:Character Relationship Pages